Anton M. Zorumberg
"Zorumberg was nothing short of a Prodigy Genius, it is a shame that he was not a very political person, nor a savy business man, he may have been remembered for more had he been both or at least one of those." Anton M. Zorumberg is not a name most will remember, but anyone who has access to CRYPTLEVEL documents, will know the name. Then they'll kill you for telling you. History Anton M. Zorumberg slowly grew as a crystal fragment from his dead parent, and broke away at young age. Due to various anomaly reasons his crystalline structure, boasted a higher intellectual capacity than his other fractured siblings, it wasn't long before he was easily the smartest being on the planet. Around age 17 his world was being survived by the UGI and he was taken for in for observation. With his high intellect he proved the proper concrete evidence of sentience, preferring to help in the categorization of the Planet, he recorded what allowed growth of his species, and was eventually allowed to be brought into the service of the UGI. Training He was a loner, but they made him a team member. On his record he shows extreme resistance to both beam and kinetic weapons, and was able to withstand temperatures in an excess of 950000 degrees. Not needing to breathe he easily passed nerve gas mission, before being accepted into the science academies. In a mere 10 years he surpassed every student in the UGI's finest schools and quickly began pulling off breakthrough inventions that changed the face of the UGI's Arsenal forever. Scientific Career Due to multiple breakthroughs some even of morally questionable origins the UGI began classifying his stuff, and because he often went back to work on early projects his access level was raised. Again this occured and then again repeatedly, eventually do to the nature of so much of his stuff he was given a rank unlike any other in UGI and Taiidan History, CryptKeeper, and it became a rank he was affiliated with for the rest of his life. His designation was now CryptKeeper, and had access to every Cryptfile, every classified work and every secret of the UGI, and Taiidans, he knew all the secrets. Eventually he and his laboratory were moved to the planet of Solathia. His homeworld. Here several dreadnoughts and Ultra-Carriers patrolled the orbit of the planet and the system, in addition many Black codex and Cyphers were stationed on the surface and patrolled the massive complex. Here the most confidential experiments were concieved and created. His work with the UGI existed for nearly a thousand years the longest any scientist had ever served, and had more secrets than any being the UGI history. Death In his final months other teams of researcher proposed moving him and his operations to space, however due to the Sorgheli War such a movement would be horrible. Due to his size he eventually collapsed in on himself and died. All the secrets he knew, died with him, except for the ones that had been documented. In the temple of Nigrash there is a statue of him, that bears no name, and only those who knew who he was, could honor it. His rank though would haunting title for anyone because any who recieved that title would die shortly afterward. Category:UGI Personnel